Transitionals: Breaking Dawn
by LiveLifeAuthorStyle
Summary: Book FOUR of the Transitionals Series. Things are coming to an end for Bella and the Cullens, but not even the greatest psychics can see what is going to come their way.


**Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Fanfiction**

**Transitionals: Breaking Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases, dialogue, and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

**I can****'t even believe that it has been four years since I first started this series. I can't say that it "feels like it was yesterday" but it does seem unreal. **

**As always with any sequel I post, I was start with three chapters, my ****"teaser chapters" or starter chapters. **

**This chapter is one that I have been looking forward to writing for a long time. **

**I am going to state right now, that I like writing Happily ever after Ends. **

**Just like Stephenie Meyer, the last chapter of this series will be ****"The Happily Ever After."**

**So please keep in mind that the major plot points for this story, I knew before Transitionals Bella****'s POV was finished. **

**Also I won****'t be breaking up this story in three parts, like Stephenie Meyer did.**

**This chapter is Dedicated to the first person who ever reviewed Transitionals. Fakin****'it, I really appreciated your review and it still motivates me today to keep going with this series. Thank you for taking the time to review.**

Chapter 1

I was told that the closer I got to finishing the transition, the slower my days I had left as a human would feel.

Telling a child that will only confuse them. I'm technically an adult thanks to my age, I was going to be married soon, and I just figured out what everyone meant by that.

No matter how badly I wanted the days to slow down, time caries on like it always does. I just appreciate what little time I have left as a human.

I've come to an understanding with time management.

With the Wedding only a couple weeks away, I've passed my work for Toby's companies to Jasper. I'll resume being CEO either once Edward and I get back from our honeymoon, or after I've finished my transition and I've had a chance to get used to being a vampire.

Everyday I work on my speed and my strength.

Alice has taken to working on the wedding stuff outside so I can multitask. One thing about being so close to finishing my transition, even though I still struggle with my eye sight and my speed, my hearing usually comes back within a minute or two.

I wasn't really interested in the big wedding, all I needed was Edward and the preacher and I would be fine. Alice wouldn't be happy with me though.

Thinking about Alice made me think about how we had found out about her past.

Grandma Letta had immediately sent for her husband. Grandpa Ray had agreed with her and decided to risk the trip so that Alice wouldn't go searching for information and accidentally get caught in the spell.

I thought back to the day that he arrived and we sat down to discuss it all.

"_One of our best spies has been buried deep within the Undermining. He is a very powerful psychic. His control over his powers is legendary in the Rebellion, and yet the Undermining believe he has the basic magic." Grandpa ray started off._

"_How does he pull that off?" Emmett gasped. I couldn't help wondering the same. This was part of the stories I hadn't heard before. _

_Charlie smirked. When he had found out who Alice__'s family was he had stayed close by. He was very protective and made sure she didn't try looking for any information. "He uses tools that the Hunters use to mimic other gifts." My dad explained._

_Grandpa Ray continued with his story. __"With his powers he has been able to place himself in the perfect place within the Undermining. Every few weeks he manages to send us a few things. After all these years we've managed to collect quite a bit and that's just from him. All the other spies gather plenty of information for us too. Unfortunately Spies work both ways and we've had our fair share of enemies collecting their own data." _

_He sighed. __"Eighty-six years ago they found out the names of twelve of our spies and disposed of them."_

_That explained the pain Grandpa Ray was feeling. _

"_Did you know them personally?" I asked._

_Grandpa Ray nodded. __"I didn't know all of them but I knew a few. One in particular was a descendant of the Psychic, as we refer to him," he added the last part after noticing Emmett's curious gaze. "Many of our spies are only referred to as their gifts, or by the place where they were born. The Psychic's descendant was Biloxi. She had an incredible cognitive gift. After her death the Psychic had to carefully walk the line to keep his secret."_

"_Secrets," Charlie corrected. _

"_Secrets?" Carlisle asked from beside me. _

_Grandpa Ray glanced at Charlie he grinned ever so slightly and possibly a little smugly. I wasn__'t sure. _

_Grandpa Ray sighed. __"Powers often are passed down to children, that or they get a similar gift."_

"_Charlie already explained this," Emmett interrupted him. _

_I shot him a warning glare before turning back to Grandpa Ray. __"Please continue."_

_He nodded to me, then continued. __"The diversity of the gifts changes more when dealing with the legacy line or with the people who get the basic magic from the other world. This allows manipulation of different gifts to form. The Psychic though married a woman who has a gift much like Anna's. Their family have grown to be the largest family of psychics in the world."_

"_What happened to the woman, the one known as Biloxi," edward asked for Alice. _

_Grandpa Ray__'s first instruction before even starting his tale was that Alice couldn't ask any question. _

_So Edward would just get them from Alice__'s mind, and ask them for her. _

_Grandpa Ray reached over and took Alice__'s hand. "Her husband, was a spy for the Undermining. He had tricked her into believing that they were mates, which takes very powerful magic. They had two children…"_

"_Two?" That wasn't what I had heard. Oh what._

_Grandpa Ray glared at me before continuing. __"As I was saying. They had two children. "Cynthia…"_

"_Hey, that's the clairvoyant you all keep talking about. The really powerful one." Emmett's excited grin slowly fell away when Grandpa Ray turned his glare on him. _

"_Yes, Cynthia is very powerful, but her sister was far more powerful." He took Alice's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Is far more powerful."_

_We all could see the burning questions in Alice__'s eyes. I hated seeing the pain that was behind those questions though._

"_I'm sure, if I were to get a hold of your grandfather, he would tell me, that he wiped your existence from the other world, a simple spell that would simply block the memories from everyone's minds so they couldn't remember you."_

"_Is that why I can't remember my memories?" Alice asked before she could stop herself. _

_We all flinched, waiting to see if she__'d vanish. Thankfully she remained by Jasper's side._

"_I'm not sure, Alice." Grandpa Ray admitted. "There's gasps in what I know. After your mother's death there's really nothing more I can tell you, only speculations. _

Grandpa Ray had stayed for a few days, telling Alice as much as she could, which still was very little. He was going to find out all that he could though and once he had he'd come back and tell her everything.

The best part of it though was Cynthia was coming to see Alice. We weren't sure when she would arrive, but she was coming.

Alice was excited which meant the entire family was practically just as excited as she was.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. I was getting so distracted.

Anna plopped down beside me on the couch. She set her bag down beside mine on the coffee table. She and Cissy were going on a little vacation for the weekend with Rose and Emmett. She wouldn't tell me where they were going or why she had begged so much for the trip.

Natuarally I was curious. "Looking forward to your trip?"

Anna nodded, but her fidgiting fingers clued me in to her nerves.

I brushed at her curls before leaning in, planting a kiss to the top of her head. "Alright, Anna, tell Auntie Bella what's bothering you."

She started twisting the hem of her shirt. "You and Edward are getting married."

"But that won't change anything between you and me, and me and Cissy. The three of us are still Auntie Bella and Anna and Cissy. You know that right?" I hoped she did. She always seemed so happy at the idea of me marrying Edward. It was no secret that I knew she wanted to call Edward Uncle Edward. She had slipped a couple times, and every single one as far as I knew Edward had beamed at her. She had made him so happy.

Anna slumped back against the couch. "But you'll be a really adult now, not a kid adult."

I wasn't exactly sure I knew what she meant.

"You won't live here anymore."

That was true. "Anna, once I marry Edward we're all going to move into the Cullen house. You and Cissy will have your room, right beside Edward's and mine. Nothing is changing there."

"Maybe I want a change," she surprised me by saying.

I pulled Anna into my arms. "Sweet little girl, please talk to me. What is it that you want."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone wave.

I glanced at to see the Cullens had already arrived. I motioned down at Anna with my eyes Silently asking for a moment.

Each one of them met my concern with a comforting smile or nod. They waited patiently as I tried to get Anna to talk to me.

"Anna, you can tell me anything. Whatever you want I'll try to make it happen."

She clung to me. "I want a mommy again."

Nothing could have prepared me for that. I felt the tears as I pulled Anna up into my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she sniffled loudly.

There was no way I could have this conversation with her.

Help, I mouthed to anyone. I would take anyone's help with this matter.

Rose stepped passed the others tears in her eyes too. She didn't even get a chance to cross the room though.

"Do you think Auntie Rose would be my second mommy, like Gi is for you?"

I couldn't get the right words to come out of my mouth. What came out wasn't what I wanted to say. "Is that why you're making her taking you on vacation, so you can ask her?"

Anna nodded, and Rose swept her out of my arms.

"Yes, a hundred times yes." Rose kissed each of her cheeks before settling her on her hip. "I love you so much, Anna."

Anna rested her head on Rose's shoulder. A single tear rolled down her cheek but she smiled wide showing that it was happy tears. "I love you too Mommy."

I got up from the coach, kissed Anna's cheek and then grabbed Edward's hand. "Alice, I'm taking the day off from everything. I've got some documents that I need to write up and send to my new lawyer.

Alice didn't even argue. "Once you have them written up I'll fax them for you."

"Meadow?" Edward asked, brushing at my tears.

"Meadow."

**Author****'s Note**

**I really hoped you all liked the first Chapter of Transitionals: Breaking Dawn. I know it wasn****'t as long as my other chapters, and I'm sorry for that, but it said all that needed to be sad. **

**My apologies if this made anyone cry, it made me cry while I was writing it. **

**It is such a said part. **

**What did you think of the Rose and Anna moment? Good Bad, lovely?**

**As for what****'s going on with Alice and her family history that we've just barely been introduced to. This last book is going to have a lot of her history in it. **

**Transitionals: Breaking Dawn is going to be a huge multi-chapter book. That I hope you all love. **

**P.S.**

**I need to apologize to you all. I ran out of time. I have been so focused on trying to get the first three chapters of this book out to you before Midnight tonight, that I literally ran out of time. I am so sorry about that. The next two chapters for Transitionals: Breaking Dawn will be out tomorrow. **

**Also I didn****'t have time to write the last Sneak peek, so I will be posting two sneak peaks at the ends of the two chapters for tomorrow. **

**A little sneak peak in the detailed sense, next chapter we are going to learn about Riley****'s outburst and the connection to the name Zay.**

**Look out for Carlos,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


End file.
